Drabbles100 on Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami
by MJSLSBS
Summary: my stories for the drabbles100 challenge on livejournal
1. 1 Beginnings

Alex Taylor

21:16:34 a6/p6

b Title: /b Truth and Dare

b Fandom: /b CSI: Miami

b Characters: /b Horatio/Speed

b Prompt: /b #1 Beginnings

b Word Count: /b 186

b Rating: /b G

b Summary: /b The beginning of their relationship

Truth and Dare. Really quite a simple game, a childish game even but who knew it was so fun. It was the end of year party and we were all a bit tipsy but anyway. It was my turn and Eric was the person to ask me.

"H, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I state knowing they won't ask me anything _to _embarrassing.

"Who do you love," he asks after thinking for a couple of minutes. God I was wrong, that was _so _embarrassing.

Staring at my feet I mutter really quietly, "Speed," hoping no one would hear me. Except. Calleigh did. And she blurted it out for the others to hear. God it was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life.

It was Calleigh's turn to ask Speed and she asked the same question he asked me. When I heard his answer, I don't know why but I reacted by giving him a peck on the lips. He said he loved me.

"Well that's all done. Who wants to dance with me?" Eric said and I realised we'd been set up but I didn't care.

1


	2. 2 Middles

Alex Taylor

21:29:05 a6/p6

b Title: /b Anniversary

b Fandom: /b CSI: Miami

b Characters: /b Horatio/Speed

b Prompt: /b #2 Middles

b Word Count: /b 130

b Rating: /b PG

b Author's Notes: /b Sequel to #1 Beginnings- Truth and Dare

Today was two years since the game of truth and dare where Eric and Calleigh set Speed and me up. Ever since that day we had never been apart. The team was really supportive. The day after the party Speed and I were talking to Alexx and she told us that the three of them had realised we were in love ages ago and were sick of us not acting on our feelings. To celebrate our second anniversary, after the end of year party of course, we had our own celebration. At home we had a romantic dinner followed by desert- making love in bed with golden syrup spread all over my body. According to Speed it tasted better than he had previously experienced because it was off my body.

1


	3. 3 Ends

Alex Taylor

21:32:16 a6/p6

b Title: /b Shattered

b Fandom: /b CSI: Miami

b Characters: /b Horatio/Speed

b Prompt: /b #3 Ends

b Word Count: /b 111

b Rating: /b PG

b Author's Notes: /b Sequel to #1 Beginnings- Truth and Dare and #2 Middles- Anniversary. Afraid that episode did happen :-(, Suicide

Speed was dead. My lover of two years was dead. He was killed in a jewellery store shot-out just because I didn't see the gunmen until it was to late. His gun was clean. I knew that, I watched him clean it the day before. It was just because of a firing pin malfunction. I can feel my heart breaking inside me. I know I can't go on. I look down at the gun in my hand and know what I have to do. Miami can find a new guardian angel; I can't do this any longer. With that I bring the gun up to my head and pull the trigger.

1


	4. 13 White

Alex Taylor

22:54:50 a10/p10

b Title: /b Pureness of an Angel

b Fandom: /b CSI: Miami

b Characters: /b Horatio

b Prompt: /b #13 White

b Word Count: /b 131

b Rating: /b PG

b Author's Notes: /b Spoilers for season four- I haven't even seen the episode/s yet. I just know (kind of) what happens.

Her clothes were white. Pure as her soul; pure as an angel. Yet she was dead. Dead because I couldn't save her. Lots of people turned up for her funeral, her friends, family and some people I didn't know. They kept saying how sorry they were for my loss, I didn't lesson to them as they didn't know what I was going through. My mum was dead because I couldn't save her. They say that she was happy and that they will miss her but don't they understand! I don't want to hear that. I know she's gone; I'll miss her more than them. She was my mum! I felt like screaming at them but didn't. Her funeral gown was white, as pure as an angel in life and in death.

1


	5. 15 Blue

Alex Taylor

22:55:08 a10/p10

b Title: /b The Ocean, The Sky

b Fandom: /b CSI: Miami

b Characters: /b Horatio

b Prompt: /b #15 Blue

b Word Count: /b 100

b Rating: /b G

b Author's Notes: /b 

The ocean, the sky. The bluest blue I've ever seen. They have never appeared this blue before. The sky has not a single cloud in the sky. The ocean is as calm as it has never been before. Never of them has no life, as if they sense that something bad is about to happen. I'd believe that if they were both dark and stormy but they're not. They're the bluest I've ever seen them. As blue as the amethyst stone necklace my mother used to wear when I was a child. They are the bluest blue I've ever seen.

1


End file.
